


Couch

by Megamonster



Series: Supernatural Smutlets [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Sam, Cock Rings, Couch Sex, Dean decides to punish him, Dom Dean, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Denial, Sam gives no fucks, Smut, Sub Sam, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamonster/pseuds/Megamonster
Summary: Castiel came over for a friendly platonic visit, but things got more than friendly once Sam started teasing him.





	Couch

**Author's Note:**

> It progresses a little fast, but whatevs.

Castiel appears in front of the couch in the TV room in the bunker. Sam is sort of laying on top of Dean, both lying down. Dean was playing with Sam's hair lightly, a smile plastered on his face. The couch they were laying on accommodates to Sam's height, his feet don't quite touch the other armrest, but there was enough room for a person to sit while they lay. Dean doesn't seem to care that Cas was there and sitting at their feet. Even though Sam's head was resting on Dean's chest, his legs were kind of on the seat where Cas was.

Sam sought this to be the perfect opportunity to tease Cas. He shifted himself a bit so he was laying a little more on his stomach and hooked his feet over the angel's left thigh. Sam could feel him start to tense and edged his feet closer to Cas's groin. Dean thought he heard something coming from his friend and turned his head to look towards him. The angel was resting his head on his hand, elbow propped up on the arm of the couch, a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. He shook it off and turned back to the screen in front of them. Dean still lightly running his fingers through his brother's hair. The man on top hums and smiles deeper. Sam's toes slowly move up and down on Cas's ever growing hard on. He decides to add the teensiest bit a pressure and a gasp came out of the celestial being. Dean was sure he wasn't just hearing things. He only moves his eyes to his friend again, this time he has his hand over his mouth and the other hand clenched into a fist. Dean watches as another gasp erupts from him.

"Cas, you alright?" He questions. Cas only nods. He tries to open his mouth, but when he does, a moan escapes. Dean then understands what's happening and glances down to see Sam looking at him all innocent. "What are you doing to him, Sammy?"

"Nothing." He says with a shit eating grin.

"I thought we talked about this. We only do things to him if he's ok with it." Dean smiles.

Sam takes a look down further to Cas, "He seems ok with it." He applies more pressure and friction on to the man under him. Listening to him pant and face becoming dark. Dean feels something on his thigh and realizes that doing this to Cas, has Sam turned on.

"You know Sam, you're right, he does seem ok with it." An idea popped into his head, and decides that he should try and go through with it. He tugs at the base of Sam's head, eliciting a moan from his baby brother. "But, you're teasing another man that isn't me. So, I think you need to be punished for disobeying my rule." Dean can feel Sam's dick twitch between their jeans.

"Oh god yes." Sam mutters to himself. Dean reaches under the couch for a little box which contains lube and two cock rings.

"Pants. Off." Dean says. Sam gets off of Dean and strips out of his clothing. Dean sits up and pulls his brother close. Taking his cock in his mouth and giving it a few quick strokes with his tongue and clips on the cock ring. Sam groans. "Your punishment is not getting to cum until I say so. Cas." He turns to his friend.

"Y-yes Dean?" He stammers, enamored in what he witnessed.

"Would you like to join in the festivities?" Dean politely asks him.

He looks at Sam's cock and his face gets darker. "Please?"

"Of course, now get out of all of those layers." With the snap of his fingers, Cas is fully naked, sporting a standing erection. Dean's impressed and gets naked himself. "Sam, lay down on the couch, on your back." He does as he's told. "Since you started this teasing thing, you will be the last to end."

"Yes, Dean." Sam says.

"Cas, do you want Sam to continue teasing you?" Dean asks. He nods. "Alright, straddle his chest so Sammy can suck your cock." Cas crawls his way up the length of Sam's body until his knees reach under his arms. The youngest one grabs a hold of the one on top of him by his hips, pulling him closer, and slowly moves his hands on top of his thighs. Making his way back up and gripping Cas' cock. In one swift motion takes the beings cock in his mouth. "Sam here has a wonderful mouth. Just let me know when you feel like you're about to cum, ok?" Cas only nods. "I need to hear you say it."

"Y-yes Deaa-aggh!" Cas moans out as Sam takes his cock deeper down his throat. Dean pops the cap of the bottle of lube and coats his fingers. Even though the brothers had sex like maybe 4 hours ago, Dean still feels the need to prep his little brother. Instead of one finger, he inserts two at the start, making Sam moan around the phallus in his mouth. Cas groans out at the vibrating sensation on his sensitive area. Dean doesn't have to do much to get Sam ready. He pushes three fingers in and curls them just right to brush at the nerves that had his brother nearly choking. Sam removes the object filling his mouth and teases the tip with his tongue. He can feel the man above him shudder. Sam strokes with his hand ever so slowly, earning whines and whimpers from the angel. The young hunter's teasing the head of the cock, swirling his tongue and dipping into the slit to collect the pre-cum dripping out. "D-Dean I-uh haagh! I feel so-something- unggh Sam!"

"Sam release from him." Dean demanded. But his brother did not listen to his order. "Release from him." He said a little firmer, still not listening. Dean pushes on his prostate and holds his fingers there.

"Oh fuck Dean!!" Sam's hand stills and drops his head back against the couch.

"You won't get none of that if you don't let Cas go." Dean makes small circular motions and Sam drops his hand in surrender.

"Okokokok don't stop Dean!" Sam practically screams. Dean pulls his fingers out and goes to the box on the floor and grabs the other cock ring. He leans forward enough to reach his arms around Cas' waist, kissing his shoulder, gently biting and clipping on the ring as Cas lets out a moan.

"Wh-hat's this?" He turns his head to look at the eldest.

"I don't want you cumming yet either angel face." He smiles and pats his cheek. "Now, would you like Sam to continue sucking you off, or, do you wanna ride him while I fuck him?"

"I would very much want to do the second thing." Cas' normal blue eyes were barely visible around his blown out pupils.

"Alright, scoot back and lean forward a bit." He follows the instructions. Dean sticks a lubricated finger past a tight ring of muscles. Cas tensed a bit but allowed the intrusion. Sam leans up and catches his lips in for a heated kiss. The finger gets past the second knuckle and sits, waiting. Dean pulls his hand back and adds a second finger, working the angel open. The fingers thrust at a normal pace and separate to scissor.

"Dean, I want Sam." Cas moans.

"Just hold on a little longer." Dean coaxes and adds a third finger. Getting him nice and stretched for his Sammy.

"Dean, please!" He's sounding more desperate, voice getting raspy. Dean gives one last thrust in and removes them. Opening the tube of lube and slicking Sam's cock.

"Oooh ffuckk-" Sam shudders a moan.

"Alright Cas, sink down slowly." He nods frantically, grabbing the dick from under him and aligning himself. Getting the head past the tightness, he scrunches his face in slight pain but continues sinking till he's got Sam fully sheathed. Dean slicked his cock and rammed into Sam's tight heat. The youngest moaning at the sensations of filling someone and being filled.

"Dean move!" Sam shouts, his brother pulls back and slams in.

"Cas, lift off and just move up and dow-"

"I know how to do this part, Dean." Cas interrupts him. He lifts himself off Sam's hips with his cock slightly buried in him and slams back down. Sam screams out. Cas creates a bouncing rhythm while Dean rocks back and forth. The sounds that the angel was making was indescribable, he changed his angle and screamed a phrase in Enochian.

"Damn Cas, this is so hot!" Dean moans.

"Dean, please, I need to- aaghh!" Cas begged.

"Not yet." Dean grunts, moving faster in Sam. He leans forward to whisper in Cas' ear. "Tease his nipples a little. Like this." Dean lets go of one of Sam's legs and begins teasing Cas' nipples. Cas has stopped bouncing and began grinding and gyrating his hips on Sam's cock. Cas lifts his right hand from Sam's chest and does what Dean's doing to his own nipple. Dean is still pounding in Sam, the man under both of them was writhing and whimpering, begging for more.

"Fuck, Dean-  _harder_!" His hips snap faster, the hand leaving his angel and gripping onto his brother's hips, pulling him into each thrust. Cas seems to get with what's going on, finally, and leans down and latches his mouth around one of Sam's nipples. Making Sam wrap his arms around the angel and thrust up into his tight heat. Cas lifts up to moan loudly from deep in his throat.

"Dean,  _please_ \- ah!" Cas whined as he leaned back up and started bouncing again.

"Hold..on just a  _little_ longer aggh!!" Dean grunted and pounded harder into his brother's quivering hole. Sam ran his hands up from the angels hips, up his sides and used both his thumbs to rub circles over his hard nipples.

Dean had reached around him and unclipped the ring. He bounced faster on Sam's cock, hitting his prostate head on and stilled himself as he came clenching and cumming on Sam. Cas sat there a moment and eventually crawled off when Dean would ram into Sam, shifting him and rubbing against Cas' sensitized hole. He laid on the floor listening to the moans and groans from the brothers. Dean knew he was about ready to release and pumped faster.

"Sammy, I'm gonna cum!" He moans out.

"S'ok De, I wanna too!" Sam groans as Dean brushed his prostate with the head of his cock. Dean didn't answer him, just kept thrusting harder and faster. He could feel the sweet release coiling as his orgasm approached. One thrust in, two and Dean was cumming.

"Sammy!" Dean shouts stilling his actions, spilling into his brother. Shuddering at his orgasm, he waited for his breathing to catch up.

" _Deeeean!_ " Sam whined. Dean started to pull his cock out of Sam but a pair of legs wrapped around his body tightly. Sam knew his brother was spent and weak. He un-clipped the ring from his own, blood red cock, brushing lightly at his length as the thing keeping him from reaching his peak was gone. That little touch and Dean's fat cock inside him still, sent him over. Sam clenched his legs that were around Dean and began shaking as his orgasm ripped through him. " _FUCK!!_ " Sam lazily let Dean go and just laid still on the couch. The eldest pulled himself free and sat back, taking in the view of his best friend on the floor and his brother in front of him with cum drying on his stomach.

"Sam, you disobeyed another rule. You weren't supposed to cum until I told you to." Sam lets out a little whimper.

"Yo-you said after you both." Sam pants.

"No." Dean said sternly. "Well, yea, but I still told you not to until I said you could."

"Whatever." Sam runs his hands down his face and lets out a long breath.

"Don't you whatever me, boy. You wanted this, and you're going to follow my rules. This," Dean sticks two fingers into Sam's puffy hole, "this," grabs his cock with the other, making Sam whimper, "and this," Dean leans over Sam's face, devouring his mouth with his tongue. "are mine." Dean growls. "But I think I have a good punishment for you."

"Mmm fuck." Dean pulled back and stood from the couch, pulling on his clothes.

"Nope, none of that. For one whole week." Dean places his hands on his hips. "Don't give me that look, you're not weaseling your way out of this one. Not me, and definitely not Cas is going to help you. No sex, no masturbating, no fingering, no nothing for a week. Understand?"

"Yes, Dean." Sam whines. It's going to be one hell of a week.


End file.
